Galerians: Naruto Chronicles
by Twilightdueler13
Summary: Ash had a son. He named him Minato. Minato has been asleep for many years, but was awoken and trained as a ninja. He then had a son Named Naruto. This is his story, Naruto the unknown Galerian. Rated for gore languange. Dark/goth/Naruto. pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by the video games Galerians and Galerians: Ash along with the movie based off of the first Galerians game. This is the first Naruto/Galerians cross that I know so far. Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I do not own both Galerians or Naruto.**

Normal talk "you are not human"

Normal think 'What is he?'

**Bijuu talk "You are not human!"**

**Bijuu think 'is that even possible?'**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Prologue:

Before Rion confronted Ash, Ash gained data on how to create a Galerian from the remains of Dorothy. Interested, Ash created a Galerian that he called his own son. He gave him a life and a unusal name, Minato. What was different about Minato though was he was given the ability to reproduce the human way.

Minato however was in a deep sleep when his father was deleted ten years after Rion confronted him. Milenia after Milenia, Minato slept until he awoken to a world with out technology. Minato lived through this time period as a hero and a leader. He understanded the art of ninjutsu and learned how to control his power. He became a war hero with his power, calling it a bloodline.

Minato never knew his father Ash. After he fell in love with a woman named Kushina Uzumaki, he tried to settle down with a family. He almost did too, if the Kyuubi no Kitsune hadn't attacked when his son was born. Minato, out a act of love and protection for his one and only son, sealed the Kyuubi within him. Right there he wrote a letter and hidden it within a Harashin Kunai. He gave said Kunai to the 3rd Hokage to give to his son when he awakens to his power. Kushina Uzumaki however left the village later, forgeting she even had a son to begin with.

Before Minato died, he gave his son a unique name, just like how Ash did for him. He also gave him a middle name, considering it as a interesting act.

His son name is Naruto Ash Namikaze.

This is his story, the story of the last known Galerian within this world so far.

**Galerians: Naruto Chronicles**

Naruto is now 10 years old and running for his life. A mob had suddenly attacked him and is chasing him down. Naruto jumped fences, ran through small holes, and took short cuts, but he couldn't seem to lose them.

They were closing in on him fast! Naruto was panicking at the moment and losing site of direction. Naruto then came to a dead end. He tried to climb the wall, but was failing miserably. The mob was hot on his tail and closing in fast. Naruto looked behind him and saw that a group of people were slowly walking towards him.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" Naruto pleaded. "Look! The demon is beging for his life!" A villager sneered at Naruto. "Show no mercy!" a Chunin cried as he pulled out a Kunai knife.

Naruto wanted to vanish from the spot he was in. He wanted to excape this fate. Suddenly, he vanished in a flash of blue sparks. He then appeared behind the group, his fear turning into anger. He then waved his arm, causing many of the villagers and shinobi to catch on fire. He heard their screams as if it was intoxicating.

"P-please have mercy!" A survivor pleaded to Naruto. Naruto looked at him with extreme hatred. "Beging for your life? What about me when I pleaded to live? You showed me no mercy so I shall do the same!" Naruto shouted as he griped his head and focused on the surviving villagers. The villagers then griped their head in pain until the fell down with blood gushing out of their head.

Naruto fell to his knees and griped his head in pain. He was Fatigued and fainted on the spot, not knowing that the Hokage has arrived on the scene with Anbu shinobi. "No knews of this is to be leaked! That's an order!" The Hokage ordered the Anbu. "Yes sir!" The Anbu replied as they cleaned up the dead villagers and shinobi.

Medical nin then arrived to retrive Naruto. The picked him up and put him on a strecher, taking him to the hospital to be examined and healed.

**Konoha Hospital: The next day**

Naruto sat up in his hospital bed, just awakening now. Noticing that white surrounded him, he deducted that he was in a hospital. Naruto looked at the door when he heard someone say "good morning Naruto."

Naruto saw the Hokage was standing at the door, wearing his cerimonal kage robe. "Jiji, what happened?" Naruto asked. "I remember I was being chased. I was cornered and then......" In a flash, Naruto recalled what he did. "I.... did that?" Naruto asked himself in total shock. The Hokage answered for him "Yes Naruto. That is your power. You can do what many can not. Just like your father, Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage."

"My father?!" Naruto blurted out in total shock. His father was the 4th hokage! 'How is this possible?' he asked himself. "I have been lying to you for awhile now. When you were born, the Kyuubi attacked this village." Hokage begain explaining something.

"I Know that Jiji!" Naruto blurted out, trying to see what point Sarutobi is trying to make. "Naruto, your father couldn't defeat the Demon. He sealed it within you. Not because he hated you, but because he wanted you to survive that night." The Hokage explained as simple as he could. "Wait........ My father, did that to me?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage sighed and pulled out the Kunai Minato gaved to him that he was instructed to give Naruto. "Here Naruto, your father wanted you to have this the moment you awakened your power." Narutothen suddenly said "wait. What about my mother?!" The Hokage shook his head and said "She vanished a moment later, saying that she didn't want to stay in this village anymore." the Hokage took his leave, leaving Naruto to think to himself. Naruto looked at the customized Kunai. He then noticed that there was a string on the Kunai. He pulled it, wondering what would happen. The seal on the Kunai fell off, revealing a note that was adressed to him.

_Dear Naruto, My one and only son._

_I regret to inform you that I have passed away from sealing the Kyuubi within you. I know you must hate me right now, but I only did it to save you, not the village. Your mother didn't agree to my idea and left me, forgeting about that you were her son too. I'm so sorry Naruto. It is my fault that you have no family to watch over you. You must have endured hell because of me. The Kunai will take you to the home I created for you when it deems you ready. In order to be deemed ready by the Kunai is when you shown progress in your growth. If you are like me then you will yearn to become a ninja. Maybe if you get better at the powers you and I posess, the Kunai will take you to home I made only for you, not for me and your mother. Promise me that you will ascend into a great ninja, a ninja that protects this world as a man of justice. _

_Untill we meet in the after life, farewell my beloved son._

_Minato Namikaze._

After Naruto finished the note, he started crying "Baka..... I forgive you dad! I will keep my promise and become a great ninja!" Naruto pleged to himself. His resolve has created his new dream, become a ninja that would make his father proud.

**2 years later: Academy graduation classroom**

Naruto was siting in his desk, with his feet kicked up on the desk and him leaning in his chair. Naruto changed drasticly from when he found out about his power and his family. His control over his power increased drastically, but he has yet to be taken to the home which his father spoke of in his letter. Naruto now had combed down hair and yet it was still a little shaggy. he wore a black jacket with red sleaves. He wore matching black pants and combat boots that had his pants tucked in the boots. He looked physically strong now and had no baby fat on his cheeks. His whisker marks still remains on his cheeks though. Another thing Naruto had was a choker around his neck.

Naruto had a head band with a metal plate and black cloth wraped around his waist, using it as a belt. Naruto became a genin last week when he "defeated" Mizuki the traitor. The only way they could even tell it was Naruto was that blood was flowing from his head. Naruto favorite power was when he exploded peoples head from the inside. The only down fall Naruto sees in this way of killing was that he had to take drugs to calm down his brain if he does it too much. Because of the many drugs Naruto makes and takes caused him to be an addict.

Anyways, his academy teacher was giving a lecture about the life of a shinobi and seemed to actually be proud for most of his students. He then explained that the graduates are to be paired in three man teams.

"Now team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno." The scared teacher spoke. Naruto didn't give a rats-ass who was on his team. Sasuke thought that the team was gonna hold him back. Sakura though, she was excited to be on her 'dear Sasuke's' team.

3 hours later Naruto and his new teammates were still waiting for their new jonin to arrive. Naruto was geting aggitated, Sasuke was pissed but didn't show it, and Sakura was just happy that she was in a room with Sasuke while ignoring someone else is in the room. The door suddenly open to reveal a gray haired man with his headband covering his left eye. He also had a mask on. He wore standard jonin attire and had his hair in an odd style. He examined all three of the remaining genin and said "My first inpression.....I don't like you." Sasuke and Sakura deadpaned while Naruto still didn't give a rats ass about his jonin sensei.

"Roof top, now." The man said as he shunshined from his spot. Naruto got out of his chair and walked into the hall way. Before his teammates could follow him though, he vanished in a flash of blue when he got into the hall way. Sasuke and Sakura walked into the hall way, wondering where their third teammate has gone.

The jonin just arrived on the roof top only to find that Naruto beat him to it. "Jonin Kakashi Hatake. It is an honor." Naruto said with a mock bow. The man known as Kakashi smirked and said "Naruto Uzumaki. It is good to see you." Kakashi said softly. "Well it's not good to see you." Naruto said with an aggitated voice. "Look I am so-" Kakashi tried to say, but was interupted "Save it. Just save it. You only hold back on me because you just recently learned of my father." Naruto anger was rising slightly. Many people back then knew to watch out for a Galerian, but this is the future and no one knows what a Galerian is.

Before Kakashi could say anything else, Sasuke and Sakura arrived on the roof top. Kakashi changed his posture to a laid back man and said "Now that we are all here, lets start with introductions. Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. You first pinky." Kakashi pointed at Sakura as she took offence to the name pinky. "Why don't you go first to show us how it's done sensei?" Sakura said, causing to facepalm himself. 'He stated as easy as you can get, how do you not know what to do?!' Naruto thought, as he was tempted to take half a bottle of pain killers in his pocket.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. You wouldn't understand my dislikes and likes. Dreams for the future? I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said, basicaly only giving them his name. Sasuke and Sakura sweatdroped while Naruto still didn't give a flying fuck about this guy. "Anyways, my name is Sakura. likes...." Looks at Sasuke and blushes "My hobbies..." Looks at Sasuke and blushes more "my dreams for the future!" Looks at Sasuke and squeals. "o.....k.... What are your dislikes?" Kakashi asked, regreting it later. "Gothic bakas!" Sakura screeched, causing all of the boys to cover their ears.

"Ok your turn." Kakashi said as he pointed at Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes. I dislike many things. My hobbies is training and my dream.... no, my anbition is to kill one certain man." Sasuke kept it as brief as possible. "Eeeeeeeemmmmmooooooo." Naruto said outloud. "Shut up Gothic baka!" Sakura screeched again. Kakashi sighs and points at Naruto. "Naruto Ash Namikaze. My likes are blood and my pride and joys. My dislikes are most people who know me by reputation. My hobbies are training and mixing meds. My dream..... Is to become a ninja that my father would be proud of." Naruto said and then went back to "not-caring-for-anything mode".

"Alright. Tomorrow we start survival training." Kakashi stated. "Survival training? We already did that in the academy!" Sakura said, believing she's a know it all. "This is more like a test. The final stage of the genin exams actually. This test has a fail ratio of 66.6% so back out now if you wish to. Out of a whole graduation class, only nine will be fully graduating this year." Kakashi said with an creepy eye smile. Sakura had a doomed look on her, Sasuke had a look of determination, and guess what? Naruto still didn't care.

"Oh and don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke." Kakashi said before he shunshined away. Sasuke and Sakura left through the stairs and Naruto vanished in a flash of blue once everyone was gone.

**The next day.**

It was 9:00 A.M. in the morning and Sasuke and Sakura were at a training field still waiting for Kakashi and Naruto, not knowing that 2 pairs of eyes wore watching them. Suddenly Kakashi appeared in frount of the two, startling them. "Where have you been?!" Sakura asked/screeched. Both the boys and the pair of eyes covered their ears in pain. Kakashi grunted and said "I was lost on the road to life." causing Sasuke and Sakura to sweat drop. "Ok come out you two!" Kakashi demained. From both of his sides, a person came out from the trees. One was Naruto, the other was a girl their age.

She wore a black top with the Uchiha crest on the back. Skin tight black shorts and standard shinobi sandals. Her weapon pouch was on her left theigh. Her head band was on her head, both sides covered with bangs. She was pale skined and had Onyx eyes, another clue that she was an Uchiha.

"Tsuki-neechan! What are you doing here?!" Sasuke asked/demanded of his sister. "I forgot to mention, you have an extra member, causing the graduation scale to change from 9 to 10." Kakashi explained. All the same, Naruto didn't care, nor did he take any interest at all in the matter. "Alright the task is that you have to take a bell from me." Kakashi holded up 3 bells. "If you get a bell, you pass if not then oh well." Kakashi explained. "Then wouldn't one of us fail?!" Sakura asked. "Hai, now you have until noon. Begin!" Kakashi said as he set an Alarm clock. Sakura, Sasuke and Tsuki went into hiding. Naruto just vanished in a flash of blue.

Sasuke and Tsuki were coming up with a plan while Sakura and Naruto remained hiding else where. Before Sasuke and Tsuki could act, Naruto had appeared behind Kakashi in a flash of blue. Using his powers, he forced Kakashi to fly forward and hit a tree. In a poof of smoke, a log appeared in Kakashi's place. Kakashi then flew downward at Naruto. Naruto sensed this and flashed away a few feet, dodging the attack. "Your good, but not good enough!" Kakashi stated as he flew at Naruto, right fist cocked back.

Naruto waved his hand, making Kakashi catch on fire. Naruto then bent backwards, causing the burning crisp to fly right over him. Naruto then noticed that the burning body was actually a burning log. Kakashi appeared out of no where with his head band uncovering his eye. He had a scar right on his eye. His eye though, had three comma marks going in a circle around the pupil. His eye red. "The Sharingan eh? Your not holding back on me, are you?" Naruto teased Kakashi.

"I can't hold back or else you would kill me too quickly." Kakashi joked. Naruto waved his hand, causing the area around Kakashi to light on fire. Sasuke, Sakura and Tsuki were suprised. "Is this what a high ranking shinobi battle is like?" Sasuke asked his sister. "I don't know, but this is unreal." Tsuki said in awe. Naruto then focused and pushed both hands forward, causing a force to blow away the fire. Naruto was on alert, as Kakashi was no where in sight. Naruto smirked to himself, as he pat his left pocket. He had all of the bells in it. "Fire style! Grand fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi's voice echoed as a huge fire ball was heading towards Naruto. Naruto smirked as he grunted and flinched, causing a force of energy to blow the fire ball from the center, spreading the fire out ward and having it vanish in the air.

Sparks were covering Naruto for a moment before receding. Naruto then griped his head in pain. He then reached in a hidden pocket in his jacket and pulled out a weird looking tube that had three needles on one end and weird red liquid in it. Naruto stuck the side with needles into his neck and pushing a button on the other side, injecting the liquid into himself. Naruto then cracked his neck, making him feel refreshed. "Was that supose to scare me?" Naruto asked as he saw Kakashi from a great distance from him. "I just wanted to see the extent of your bloodline. You really are like your father." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto softly. "You don't have the right to say that!" Naruto yelled in anger as he used his power to shake the ground, causing the earth to crack and earth peaces to come up and hit Kakashi into stomic.

Naruto then vanished in a flash of blue, suprising the spectators of Naruto's fight with Kakashi. "Sasuke." Tsuki said. "Yeah Neechan?" Sasuke asked, still stuned by Naruto's performance. "How are we supose to compete with that?" Tsuki asked. "I don't know, but" Sasuke stands up "I'm not siting back and watch some no named loser one up us!" Sasuke came out of hiding and attacked Kakashi while he was still covering his Sharingan with his Hiatie. (can someone please tell me the correct way to spell it!)

Sasuke tried as he might, but failed at landing a single punch on Kakashi. He then backed a few feet away, performing hand symbols. "How?! He is to young for that level of jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed to himself. He then heard a pair of voices, one was Sasuke's and the other was behind him. "Fire style! Grand Fireball Jutsu!" from both sides, a equally large fire ball came at Kakashi. Both attacks clashed, causing fire to shoot up more in the air.

The timer ranged when the smoke vanished to reveal no Kakashi. Kakashi then appeared by the Alarm clock and ordered the genin to gather there. "Do you know why you failed?" Kakashi asked. "Because we didn't get a bell?" Three voices asked Kakashi. Both Kakashi and Naruto said "Nope!" Kakashi was stuned that Naruto Naruto spoke up from behind him. "Would you care to explain?" kakashi asked. "Earlier today you said that the ratio for the students passing was now 10. That got me thinking, we are the only team that had a 4th member. And if we failed then that member would be transfered to another team, making her be ruled out of the true equation. This test was about teamwork. Tsuki was only allowed in this team so you can train her in the use of Sharingan anyways so you faked the fact that all of us would fail when only 3 would fail. You just wanted Tsuki to be apart of this team so you thought, why not add an extra bell to cause this to become more interesting." Naruto explained.

"So you desperately wanted to pass us, but you can't if we don't show how we can be a functional team." Naruto finished. "Very good Naruto, it is just that why not ask your teammates to join you in your attack against me?" Kakashi asked. "Are you serious? Would you really think I would ever work with people who was given things on a silver platter?!" Naruto increased the volume of his voice. All three of the other genin flinched at the tone of Naruto's harsh voice. "I worked so hard to get where I am at! I had no family! No one to help me! I did everything I could do to become stronger! Even if it ment I became slightly stronger! I can't stand people who had everything they wanted and discard it like it is nothing! The Village babied these children while they scorned my eitire existance! I HATED IT!!!!!!!!" Naruto's rage kept building and building up as he spoke with more hatred and agony in his voice.

Naruto huffed as he tried to catch his breath. Naruto's head started to hurt so he took out a bottle filled with pain killers and dumped 1/4 of the pills in his mouth. He chewed them and swallowed them whole. "How much drugs have you been using lately?" Kakashi asked. "Wouldn't you like to know." Naruto retorted. Sakura was horrified. Naruto was a major drug user and he takes them like it is a normal walk in the park. Sasuke and Tsuki looked down in shame, recalling that their family was praised for their bloodline while this child was scorned. They recalled the first time they met him.

_Flashback:_

_Itachi, Sasuke's and Tsuki's older brother, was walking home with both his siblings beside him. The came around a corner and saw a child the same age as Sasuke and Tsuki being beaten. By Uchiha no less! "Leave him be, if the Uchiha are doing it, then it must be a law or something." Sasuke said with his sister agreeing. Itachi said both of their names, causing them to stare up and see that Itachi had cold, dark eyes. They suddenly turned into the Sharingan. "Don't speak of such nonsense! That child deserves more than what your family gives you!" Itachi yelled at his siblings, causing them to be scared of their older brother. _

_Itachi quickly ran at the Uchiha and swiftly took them down and knocked them out cold. The blond child looked up at Itachi with fear in his eyes. "Are you gonna hurt me too?" The boy stuttered, afraid Itachi might do something. "No, you derserve more then what you get from this village. The Hokage has ordered it." Itachi Then whispered into Naruto's ear, causing his eyes to widen. "shush, you are not to tell anyone. Promise?" Itachi asked Naruto. Naruto nodded and replied with a "Promise." "good." Itachi said "Good bye for now. We will one day see each other again." Itachi then took his siblings home. Naruto stared at the two kids in envy. 'Why.... Why do I not have anyone to love?!' Naruto thought to himself untill jhe just recalled what Itachi said._

_'Uchiha are gonna die tomorrow? Why did he tell me that anyways?' Naruto pondered._

_Flashback end:_

The Next day, the Uchiha clan was nearly killed. The only ones were Itachi, Sasuke, Tsuki and their mother, Mikoto. Naruto was the one who discovered the twins lying on the ground at the Uchiha residance. "Anyways. Here." Naruto tossed each of his other teammates a bell. "Since you have the whole village kissing your ass, I would only be more tempted to kill you all. Enjoy your life as adults." Naruto said as he began to walk away. "Wait." Kakashi ordered Naruto. "What now?" Naruto asked, bored out of his freaken mind. "You ALL pass. Starting tomorrow we will start missions. Meet here at 7:00 A.M." Kakashi said to all 4 of them. "Fine....." Naruto said as he vanished in a flash of blue. The other three went home to celibrate their "victory".

**TBC**

**As I said, this IS the first ever Galerians/Naruto crossover I have even seen. Naruto's powers are gonna be like Rion's, but with some extra twist like the Harashin. If you hadn't noticed by now, Naruto has been using the Harashin. It is blue because of the blue lightning Naruto generates when he is using his powers. Remember, Minato and Naruto both don't know that they are Galerians, but Naruto is gonna learn that truth soon. You probably won't even see it coming. In a way, Naruto is gonna be like Rion, but darker and more Gothic. **

**TTYL CYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What else could I say? This is part of the Naruto chronicles I am gonna create. A few writers do something similar to this like for example look up Naruto Ultimate. Great series and awsome author. My first two stories are gonna be off hiatus soon, meaning that I am gonna update on them soon. All my fans of Sparda Cruz Naruto and King of the Hearts, it is time for you to celibrate the soon to return to this world stories. After this chapter, I am gonna work on Darker than BLACK: Rebirth before I work on anything else.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I do not own both Galerians or Naruto.**

Normal talk "you are not human"

Normal think 'What is he?'

**Bijuu talk "You are not human!"**

**Bijuu think 'is that even possible?'**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

3 months after the genin exam was nothing, but missions to the Gothic Galerian...... Why are D ranked missions considered missions in the first place? Naruto and his team are currently in the mission briefing room discussing their so called 'next mission'.

"Team 7, you have a selection of 3 different missions. There is babysitting the Fire Lord's newborn, lawn cleaning for the shinobi clans, or merchant inspecting." Hizuren(1) informed team 7. "Hell no!" Both Sasuke and Tsuki exclaim their loudest. "If we are to be truely trained ninja in the art of battle then why are we not picking any fights?!" Sasuke yelled/asked. "Or atleast traveling to forign lands!" Tsuki added in her 2 cents.

"Hey! Every genin are to be started in D rank missions first! Only the Hokage can deem you ready for a C rank!" Their old teacher informed them of their current genin situation. Naruto, trying to block out the continous arguing with the Uchiha and the high ranked shinobi decided to put in his 2 cents as well, thinking that it would shut up everyone. "Give it up old man. We already completed the deemed worthy D rank missions to gain a C rank. Just authorize the C rank already." is what Naruto said in his most calm voice, dispite the situation.

"You have me there Naruto-kun, but it is up to your jonin sensei if he wishes for a C rank mission or not." The Hokage explain in a calm voice too. The whole room shuted up and stared at Kakashi. The Uchiha twins stared at Kakashi in anticipation, Sakura, who was suprisingly quiet the whole time, looked at Kakashi in hopes of geting a wise answer. Naruto though, stared at Kakashi with a look that said 'aprove our I will torch your ass!'. Not wanting anymore arguing, Kakashi decided to nod his head and say "I aprove."

"Then it is settled. Your C ranked mission is an excort mission. Clients name is Tazuna. Destination is the land of the waves.(2)" The Hokage explained. The Uchiha's smirked in their usual way. Sakura smiled, believing that if Sasuke is happy then she should be happy as well. Naruto was just glad because he couldn't deal with another loud mouth without short circuting(3). Kakashi........ you couldn't really tell what he is thinking cause he is currently reading 'Icha Icha Paradise.'

"Bring the client in." The Hokage ordered. In a short amount of time, an old man entered. He had gray hair, small specticles, a bronze shirt with gray pants on and a rope acting as a belt for him. "These the ninja that I payed to protect me? What a bunch of wimps! I bet none of these punks could even lift a knife!" The client known as Tazuna said. Tazuna had a sake bottle in his hand, signaling him as a drunk. "I bet that goth boy is the weakest of them all!" The drunk man pointed at Naruto.

Naruto was tempted to kill him at first, but he remembered he wanted to be a shinobi that made his dad proud, not a shinobi that sent company to him time to time. "Be at the North gate 10:00 A.M. No exceptions." Kakashi briefed them of their arrival time. Team 7 was about to leave untill Hizuren stoped them. "Hold it Naruto." Said goth blondy turned around and looked at the old man. "yeah?" Naruto responded as simple as he could get. "This came from R&D labs. It's your new Delmators." The old Man set dozen small tubes like the one Naruto used to inject the red stuff in him.

"What's so new about these?" Naruto asked. "Well they are supose to supress those mental attacks you have that cause way to much damage like the olriginal ones, but these can supress it for 3 weeks." The old man explained to Naruto the inhanced drug he now attained. "So these are inhanced supressers?" Naruto asked. "Yup and something else that you should have." The old man said while pulling out a strange divice. "You are to use it like you inject your 'medicine'. This will cause you to have a mental attack. In return it will cause more damage then you could sastain in 3 minutes. When it comes to that, only your new Delmators could stop you from dying." The old man explained the new divice.

"So this is a fail safe plan incase something wore to happen?" Naruto asked. "Hai. But I advise you to not use it at ALL. Only if the situation is cridical and no one has much of a chance to survive." Hizuren explained. "I understand." Nauto nodded before leaving. Team seven was left to guess where Naruto is gonna store his new 'neck candy' in his many invisible pockets.

**With Naruto: Back alley**

'Crap, I am about to short circut! Wait.... Maybe I can try the new Delmators.' Naruto thought to himself as his head was starting to hurt and sparks were traveling around his body. Naruto pulled out his new supressor and slowly injected it into himself, taking caution just incase. Aperently the short circut stoped immediately after he inoculated himself of his short circut. "Hey, this stuff does work." Naruto said to himself. He pocketed the empty container and continued on to he living quarters, not noticing that the Uchiha widow was passing by and watched Naruto as he druged himself.

"Poor kid. He finally lost it." Mikoto talked to herself as she watched the druggy injected himself. Naruto, who was about to turn on the corner, noticed that Mikoto was watching him. He vanished in a flash of blue and appeared behind Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto jumped when Naruto said "boo." Mikoto then turned around and was face to face with Naruto Ash Namikaze. How Team seven didn't notice why he never said Uzumaki was beyond him.

Mikoto noticed that he was taller than her, compared to her stature as an ex-ninja. "Why are you watching me?" Naruto asked. "I-I-I." Mikoto blushed, noticing that she was stutering like a school girl. "You wern't pitying me were you?" Naruto asked. "I......" Mikoto looked down in fear of saying something that could affend the boy who diserve a better life in her opinon.

"Well what do we have here? The demon boy and the Uchiha mother. It looks like a 2 for one deal boys!" A male villager sneered at the 2. "Maybe we could kill the demon brat and have 'fun' with the Uchiha-hime while blaming it on demon brat! hehehe." Another male suggested. A group of males were behind Naruto, stareing at the 2 like they were lucky or something.

Oh how wrong they wore.

"If there is one thing I can not tollerate is people who hate me by reputation. Rapist though....... I dispise with every fiber of my being!" Naruto stated as he slowly walked towards the villagers. "Wait! Naruto-kun! Let me handle them!" Mikoto blushed when she added kun to his name. "No, you have dulled since your days of glory. I bet you can't even activate your Sharingan at all." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Mikoto looked down in disgrace.

She was once a kunochi that was on pair with the 3 sanin untill she was married to the clan head Fugaku. She had no training ever since she was pregnated with Itachi. Now she was as strong as a low chunin she guessed to herself. "But what about you? You are only a genin from what my children say!" Mikoto exclaimed. "They never told you about my fight with Kakashi, didn't they?" Naruto asked. Mikoto was confused. Naruto had a fight with the Silver fang jr?

"I will give you a deminstration. I hope you will be entertained." Naruto said softly for only she could hear. Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and waved his hand. "I am gonna grab your face" Naruto said as he levitated a man in the air and started having him bash into the walls face first "and shove it wall to wall, I don't care if any of the neighbors call!" Naruto finished as he killed the man by bashing his head in the wall a one to many times.

"Then I am gonna crack a bottle" Naruto somehow grabs a sake bottle and brakes the end part off, leaving sharp edges. "let my boddy woddle" Naruto continued as he ran to the next guy and as he stabs the guy in the face he said this "and stab you in the face cause you think your a model."(4)

Mikoto stared in slight saddness and regret. Sad because a still fresh genin has already known what it is like to kill. Regret because she knew that she had lost the ability to kill at Naruto's compacity. Naruto was down to his last villager, who was fell on his ass and trying to get away. Naruto stared at him with dark eyes. His face covered by darkness, only leaving the glow of his cold, dark eyes.

"I will give you the count of 20 to run." Naruto said darkly. The guy immeidately ran off, not knowing that Naruto never granted him any signal to tell him his time started. Pissed, Naruto immediately had the man burst into flames. The man screams couldn't be heard for some reason so no one reacted to his unknown death.

"Why?" Mikoto asked. "Whats wrong now?" Naruto looked at Mikoto with a bored face. "Why didn't you atleast left someone alive?!" Mikoto asked frantically. Naruto shakes his head and sighs "because if you leave one alive, that someone will want another peace at you again and again, no matter how much times you spare that someone's life." Naruto explained in an philosphical way. "Well wouldn't you atleast let them live?! You might be trialed for murder!" Mikoto yelled.

Naruto yawns and says "They can never prove it is me. I barely even touched them, plus my ability is not known to the citizens of Konoha." Naruto said, geting bored by the minute. "What if I told them who did it?!" Mikoto screamed at him. Naruto then looks at Mikoto with his dark eyes and darkness covering his face. "If you snitch, then expect me to finish what Itachi started!" Naruto yelled back. The Uchiha Matriach was suprised "The identity of the killer is supose to be a high leveled kept secret. Anyone who knows of it would be put on trial for invasion of privacy and spilling info to others." Mikoto explained what she thought Naruto's situation is gonna become. Oh how wrong she was.

Naruto starts chuckling "Is that so? Then should I also tell the higher ups about the Uchiha's little 'secret'?" Naruto asked sarcasticly. "W-what do you mean?!" Mikoto was panicking 'is it what I think it is?!' Naruto smiled, possibly from ear to ear. "Before the Uchiha were assasinated by Itachi, they planed something dark. A coup to be exact. Every Uchiha was tainted with the thought of a insurrection that every Uchiha became a twisted being of their former selves. How selfish could you people be?! How many lives would have been lost because of you?!" Naruto was getting more and more pissed as this woman in frount of him kept pestering him.

"I.....I...." Mikoto tried to say something, but knew it was true. She was tired of Konoha being run by ninja many believed they were called elite. She always thought that Uchiha was the real reason Konoha stands today. Her selfishness along with many other Uchiha's were one and the same. "You would have lost your children! Both Sasuke and Tsuki lost because the people opposing you got desperate. You never thought of the senario that someone would have taken your children and used them as bait to draw you out. Plus you are still a weak civilan. Where are your days of glory? Gone because you lost your children from your own actions." Naruto explained what possibly could have happened if the Uchiha exacuted the coup.

Mikoto was shocked. This was not an arguement that she could win. "Why are you saying such things?!" She yelled again. Naruto shakes his head again and says "Because you wanted me in jail woman! You actually plan on snitching on me! I take threats like those seriously! And besides, what the fuck?! Didn't I just save your ass?!" Naruto argued back with the 'scared for her life' woman. "Saved me? You just slaughtered citizens!" She yelled at him again. "Would it have been better if you were raped then?!" Naruto argued back.

The woman looked down at the fact that she knows from the start. If it hadn't been for Naruto, she would have been hurted both physically and mentally. "I'm sorry." she said softly. Naruto just scoffs and says "Whatever. Get away from me or I will make you." Naruto said threatenly. 'Maybe I should kill her too. She doesn't seem very greatful for my 'heroic rescue'.' Naruto thought to himself. Mikoto started walking away. Before she got out from the alley she said "Naruto-kun. Thank you." With that, she left.

Naruto sighs "Damn it. I need to stop being merciful. The strong survive and the weak die. That was what I learned over the years thanks to those fucking Uchiha." Naruto said darkly to himself, regreting the fact that he wasn't the one whole killed the Uchiha. "But Itachi-san..... What about him?! He killed his whole clan, because jiji ordered him to!" Naruto was talking to himself. 'Anyways I need to get ready for tomorrow.'

**The next day**

All members of Team 7 were at the North gate. Their client, who is suffering from a hang over, was standing near them. "Alright, lets get this over with." Kakashi said in a bored tone. The rest of the team nodded while Tazuna..... convulsed before saying "lets just go already." Team 7 left after that.

a few hours later....... "Ok explain to me how this works, no speeding up?" Sasuke asked, etchy that he had to walk like a civilan for a few hours already. "Hai. I explained this before. Since Tazuna is not a shinobi, he couldn't handle a high speed run. Much less run for a few hours." Kakashi joked at the end.

Ahead of them was a puddle, which both Naruto and Kakashi noticed. The group simply passed the puddle. Right when Naruto was 2 feet away from the puddle, he snapped his fingers. The group suddenly hear screams of pain and flames blazing. They all turned around except Naruto who was smirking. What they saw would possibly haunt them for the rest of their lifes as shinobi.

2 men, which seemed to be chunin lvl Nuke-nin, are screaming in pain as they fell down and burned to a crisp. "Naruto! That was uncalled for!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto. "What do you mean? They were gonna attack us Hatake-san." Naruto said in a noncaring manner. "We didn't know they were gonna attack us! We don't even klnow who their target were!" Kakashi scolded Naruto.

"The amout of chakra they used was astonding for a simple genjutsu. If they were only using a small genjutsu, then why waste so much chakra?" Naruto asked. "Wait! You can tell how much chakra they used?" Tsuki asked in astonishment. "Hai, its one of my abilites that I have attained over the years. Plus I also have the ability to extract info out of people, even recently dead corps. Making me the number one enemy for hunter-nin who can't dispose of a nuke-nin's secrets." Naruto said in a cheery manner.

"Besides, I don't need to extract info since I know who their target is." Naruto said out loud so everyone could here. "Oh? Then enlighten us dope." Sasuke slightly demanded from Naruto, still a little wiery about death. "They are after you, you sack of shit." Naruto pointed at Tazuna.

"W-what do you mean?! And respect your elders brat!" Tazuna yelled at Naruto. "Y-yeah! What proof do you have dope?!" Sakura screeched at Naruto. "This." Naruto pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at it and sighed. "Yup. This is the real deal." Kakashi said as he looked at the paper.

"What does it say sensei?" Tsuki asked. "It's a kill order. Someone wants you dead and was willing to send nuke-nin after you Tazuna-san" Kakashi looked at Tazuna with a serious look. "Spill it old man or I will use drastic measures." Naruto threatened the client. Tazuna sighed and explained his situation.

Tazuna was currently building a bridge in his village so he can reopen trade routes for the Land of Waves. Reason being why the Land of Waves was so poor at the moment was a mafia boss named Gatou was taking the village's sources and trying to make it his territory. If the bridge is built then Gatou will lose all resources to the village as a result.

Kakashi sighed "We have to retreat. This mission is too high leveled for us Now." Kakashi started heading back with Sakura, Sasuke and Tsuki following. Kakashi noticed that Naruto was following, he was heading in the direction towards Wave. "What are you doing?! I told you we have to retreat!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto. "As much as I hate to admit it, we have to dope." Sasuke threw his 2 cents in while Tsuki and Sakura just nodded.

Naruto sighs and throws a scroll at Kakashi "Catch." Kakashi catched the scroll. On it was the letter 'A'. Kakashi quickly read it and drop the scroll. The three genin with Kakashi picked up the scroll and gasped.

_Shinobi: Naruto Ash Namikaze_

_Mission briefing:You have 3 agendas for this mission. Acompany client for 'C' Rank mission Tazuna and keep going and journeying to Wave at all cost. If Kakashi pulls out from mission, keep continuing with this mission and aid and guard Tazuna as he works on the bridge. The second is to sign a trading contract with The Land of Waves in order to establish another trade route. Your third objective is to assassinate Gatou, head of Gatou corp for suspicions of illegal drug trafficing, many counts of murder and rape, and for suspicions for attacks on Hunter-nin shinobi even if his hired guns did the act._

_Signed: Third Hokage of Konoha, Konoha shinobi council, and Konoha civilan council._

An 'A' ranked mission with the signatures of the Hokage and both Council's. Missions like these are rare, especially for a genin like Naruto. "Why would they send you?! I could do this mission by myself!" Sasuke demanded answers from Naruto. "Yeah! like Niisan/Sasuke-kun said!" Tsuki and Sakura yelled at the same time.

Naruto looked at each and everyone of his teammates with rage. Naruto then vanished in a flash of blue and appeared behind Tsuki. "You wanna know why I was selected?" Naruto whispered in Tsuki's ear. Before she could turn around, Naruto turned her around and pulled her hair from the top of her head. He then had her stare at the dead bodies behind them.

"LOOK AT THAT! AT THE DEAD BODIES BEFORE YOU! DO YOU THINK YOU ARE READY FOR THIS SHIT?! CAN YOU HANDLE THE FACT THAT YOU MUST KILL IN ORDER TO LIVE?! WOULD YOU EVEN BE ABLE TO KILL?! YOU ARE STILL FRESH GENIN! EVEN IF I AM A GENIN, THAT DOESN"T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I KILL TO LIVE!" Naruto then pushed Tsuki, making her fall face first. She tried geting up, but Naruto griped her hair again and made her stare at the burnt corpse infrount of her.

"Elite or not, strong or weak, you will have to kill if you continue to live the life of a shinobi. This is our destiny, neither you or anyone else can change that fact!" Naruto finished his lecture. "Let go of my neechan damn it!" Sasuke was about to charge at Naruto, untill an arm moved in frount of him, making him stop. He looked to the owner of the arm and saw it was Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei. Why?" Sasuke asked. "Even though I hate to admit it, hes right. This is what we are supose to do. If you can't kill then you have no right to call yourself a shinobi." Kakashi explained. Those words are all that Sakura, Sasuke and Tsuki can think about at the moment. Naruto sighed and let go of Tsuki's hair. He then grabed her from behind by her colar and lifted her to her feet in 1 second.

"I am going up ahead. It doesn't matter to me if you choose to follow me and continue the mission or not. But be warned, if you decide to come with me, expect the worse. And if you hesitate to kill if you have the chance at the enemy, so help me I WILL kill you myself." Naruto said in a dark voice. "Lets go Tazuna-san, we have no more business here." Naruto said as he retrieved his mission scroll and walked ahead with Tazuna.

"What are we gonna do Sensei? I..... I have never been so confused in my life!" Tsuki asked as she started crying, remembering the harsh words Naruto spoke to her.

Kakashi sighed "I don't know anymore." He said as he touched the headband that covered his eye.

**TBC**

**(1) Thats his real first name people!**

**(2)I don't know the Japanese term for it.**

**(3) Short circuting is the term used in the Galerian series for when they start having an over dose in power that it slowly kills themself.**

**(4) Go up on Youtube, look up Nigahiga and watch his video called "Why Chris Brown beat Rihanna" to understand.**

**Naruto may seem like the most uncontrolable killer in here but he kills within reason. He may be harsh but he only is because he needs to get a point across to most of the thick headed ignorant peices of shits that have stuff that they should know go right through their thick skulls. Hey, sometimes I am like that in real life and later on they actually come to me and say they had a apiphany about their lifes that some how connect to the point I was trying to make, but they bend it to their favor and don't even give a shit about me anymore so they go on and live their lifes like normal people........ I just made a rant didn't I? Oh well.**

**R&R cya! (R&R: Rest and Relax)**


End file.
